Where It All Began (Prequel of The Beginning)
by Jlyman
Summary: A story always has a beginning. When Finn gets a dream like no other, he and Jake must embark on a journey to an alternative universe and protect someone from an old threat. This is how it really all began.


**Every story has a beginning.**

**Welcome, to the prequel of Arc 1 and the first story ever of The Timeline: "Where It All Began". This story follows the origins of how Finn and Jake met Fionna and Cake! I know a lot of you people had made your own versions of how they met. Well, this is my version.**

**This takes place in the middle of Season 4 in the Adventure Time story, which means Finn and Fionna are 13. And since its taken place in this time period, there will be no OCs in the prequel. Just Adventure Time characters.**

**Also, this story is inspired by "For the First Time", by The Script. I'll use this song later in another story.**

**And now, without further a do, enjoy!**

* * *

**Where It All Began **

**Intro: The Dream**

Night time. So peaceful. So quiet. No adventures. No experiments. No music. No princess-kidnapping. Nothing. Just sleep and dreams. Everyone is having a good dream tonight, except for one human boy.

Finn the Human Boy. He can have crazy dreams, like beating up monsters, rescuing princesses, etc. But this time, the dream he is having right now, is totally different than his others.

* * *

_Dream_

_It all started as Finn opens his eyes. What he sees is nothing but black everywhere, except for himself. He look to his right and left, but he doesn't see anything._

_"Where am I?", he asks himself. His voice echoes throughout the vast area. _

_"Finn", a voice echoes. It sounded like an old, rough, manly voice._

_"Who's there?" Finn quickly looks around his surroundings. But he doesn't see anything. Suddenly, a sizzle of sparks appears in front of him. The sparks sends smoke out. It quickly spreads, until it is all around him. It creates a fog._

_A figure is then seen a few feet away in the fog. Only his shadow is seen through Finn's eyes. The figure look like he was wearing a robe. He also had hair on its sides and a long beard._

_ "Who are you? How did you knew my name?", Finn asks. _

_"Your questions aren't important right now. What's important now is that she is in danger.", the man said. _

_"She? What are you talking about?", Finn asked, confused. _

_The man explains, "Finn the Human Boy, you are not alone." This comment startled Finn. "There is another one of you, but she is not from here. She is from a land far away from you. A land that has different.. counterparts. Her home is known as the Land of Aaa." _

_This startled Finn even more. "Land of Aaa?", he asked._

_"Yes. The Land of Aaa is the Land of Ooo's alternate universe. You and your brother must go there and help protect this human girl." _

_When the man mention the word 'human', Finn was wide-eyed. "I'm not alone...", he muttered._

_"So, what does this 'protecting her' mean?", Finn asked again._

_"It seems your curious, boy. Finn, in three days, an old threat will come back. This old enemy is attempting to kill her." In response, Finn gasped. "You must stop this from happening."_

_"Oh, I will stop it, man. She's my peep!", Finn shouted, raising a fist in the air. _

_The man smiled for a moment, but then said, "Good. And Finn, I have still more to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"To get to the Land of Aaa, you'll need some help." _

_"I think I already know who."_

_"Good. There's also one more thing you need to know. If you succeed, you and your counterpart will be likely to join me in an adventure."_

_ Before Finn could shout out with glee, because he loves adventures, the man said, "But if you fail,... you'll never return back to Ooo and you, your counterpart, and everyone you care about, will perish." _

_Finn was shock for a moment. But he realizes that's not going to happen. He's a hero. "Now, I believe our time is up. We'll soon meet again, Finn the Human Boy. Goodbye." As for that, the man turn around and started walking away._

_"Wait!?", Finn called out. The man stopped and turn around._

_"Yes?"_

_"What's the girls name? Surely, shes gotta have a name, right?"_

_The man stroked his beard with his hand and replied, "Her name is Fionna." _

_Suddenly, a bright light quickly shined throughout the area, making Finn covering his eyes. _

_When the light completely blind the area, a yellow, glowing owl screeched in front of Finn._

_The Dream Ends_

* * *

Finn quickly open his eyes and raised his head off the bed. Sweat came pouring down his face, with exhaustion.

Moments later, he calm down. He looked around and notice the sun rising upon the horizon. He also notice Jake, his brother and best friend, wasn't in his bed anymore.

"Finn, breakfast is ready!", Jake called out downstairs.

"I'll be down in just a sec!", Finn called back. He got out of his sleeping sack and changed into his ordinary blue shirt, blue pants, and white bear-ear hat.

But while he was doing that, he had three questions in his head. What does this Fionna look like? How can he explain this to her? And what did that man mean 'an old threat'?

Well, whatever is gonna happen, he will be ready for it.

* * *

**Wow. What a good start to this story. Who was that man anyway? You'll find out in the end. In the meantime, I'll see you all later.**


End file.
